My Only Fear
by ZiZi The Zephyr
Summary: A young disrespectful castaway is more than she seems. Her life was a secret until now. Rated for child abuse, drug usage and other stuff. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!


I do not own Lost and I am not getting money for this. I don't think anyone here does. Correct me if I am wrong.

Three girls sat around a bowl of Jell-O cubes laughing wildly.

"Okay, Naomi your turn!" pone of the girls shouted. Naomi instantly obliged. Smiling greedily, she slipped the blue Jell-O into her mouth. Naomi posed earning the applause of her companions. The high would soon kick in.

Naomi sat in the shade of a tree peeling a papaya with one of her two switchblades. She was looking out at the ocean staring ahead not really paying attention. She peeled the fruit slowly and tiredly.

"Naomi." She glanced up to see Jack. She sighed and remained silent. On normal occasions, he would just walk away after the awkward silence but he stood there for a good five minutes.

"What?" she asked slicing her breakfast.

"Wood." He said handing her the hatchet. "We need fire wood."

"And why are you asking me? I thought talking to me was a waste of time. You and Michael made that so clear last time." She spat crossly. She forced herself to her feet. She was eye level with Jack. She loved to pick a fight with the doctor; he was such a pansy.

"You can get it done faster." Naomi didn't accept that.

"Why else?" Naomi said. Jack never bothered to speak with her unless he really needed something. "What do you need? Get to the point."

"I need your knife." He said with a commanding voice as he indicated her switchblade. Naomi's blood flared at his attempt to master her.

"No. No way." Naomi said. "I'm not going to let you touch it unless someone is dying." Jack sighed in defeat.

"You have more." He said pointing to the pile of makeshift knives.

"Use those. You're not getting this one." Naomi said waving the knife in the air. "Knock yourself out." Jack took one of the crude knives. "Do you still need wood?"

"Yeah, Knock yourself out." Jack retorted. Naomi's face twisted into a scowl.

"Not if I knock you out first." She challenged. She wanted to hit him but she thought better of it and walked away with the hatchet in tow. _That idiot!_

Naomi walked home for fear of totaling her car. She still felt traces of a faint euphoria. She was still seeing things. She arrived home in sort of a haze.

"Naomi, you're late." her dad called. She stared. He wasn't supposed to be conscious or home for that matter. He should have been drunk at some bar. She stepped back toward the door. He father advanced on her. The stench of liquor was present. Naomi felt fear jump into her throat.

"I'm sorry…" she said quickly. "I won't do it again." She said trembling.

"The hell you won't!" he shouted. He smacked her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Naomi braced herself for another beating. Her life was becoming a living hell.

Naomi was so caught up in her own thoughts she nearly ran head-on into Sawyer.

"Where're you goin' in such a hurry?" he asked mischievously. Naomi lightly shoved him aside.

"Not today Sawyer." She held the axe in front of his face. "I have a weapon." She smirked jokingly.

"Ooh, are we getting hostile?" he asked licking his lips.

"Yes." She said walking off. She looked back and smiled at him. She reminded her of her old boyfriend. She walked on and saw Charlie with Claire. She felt a pang of strong jealousy. She liked Charlie and he was the only one who actually spoke to her besides Sawyer. Claire was just getting in the way. She walked on into the jungle to find a tree worthy of cutting. Before she even started, she heard a twig snap. She paused digging into her pocket preparing to defend herself. There was only silence so she disregarded it. She continued her work until the noise came again. She searched her surroundings.

"Who's there?" she called. She flipped out her second switchblade. She turned around following the rustling. A man emerged from the foliage with a wicked smile painted on his face. Naomi was overcome with horror. It was her father. Everyone heard the horrifying scream.

R+R peeps!

ZiZi


End file.
